


Sleep

by Cancerian



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Brother John Marston, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: Arthur has been sleeping for a while and everyone, but you, think he’s dead.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Red Dead Redemption/2 tumblr blog!  
[@reddead-cancerian](https://reddead-cancerian.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or my main!  
[@slytherinyourrpants](https://slytherinyourrpants.tumblr.com/)

“(Y/N), Arthur hasn’t woken up in almost two days! Shouldn’t you go wake him up?!”

Shaking your head, you leave your brother back to your tent to check on Arthur. He had worked almost every day for the past couple of months to save up so you can leave and start new. You assured him that he didn’t have to sacrifice himself and that you’d both be okay, but he never listens. Now you were thankful he is now getting the sleep he deserves. Although now you had to deal with everyone bothering you about him. 

“(Y/N) what is he’s dead and we ain’t know it?” Tilly looked up from her sewing.

“Tilly I just checked on him and he’s still breathing. He ain’t dead,”

Mary-Beth suddenly joined you both with a dreamy look on her face, “What if it’s like that story where the girl went into a long sleep and the prince had to give her a kiss to wake her up? What if Arthur won’t wake up until you kiss him! Oh, it’d be so romantic (Y/N)!”

You and Tilly looked at her with an incredulous expression. With her being so young she was prone to always reading romance books and coming up with odd scenarios. Sometimes you wished to be her age again to have that beautiful mindset of naïveté. Yet there were times her suggestions and thoughts would have the others question her sanity. 

“What? Mary-Beth this ain’t no fairytale! Look y’all he hadn’t been sleeping well for a while, so I ain’t going to wake him until he’s ready or it’s been too long. Besides if I try to wake him it’ll be like waking a bear during hibernation,”

Unbeknownst to you, John overheard the last statement and a wave of mischief shrouded his mind. He had been waiting to get his revenge for some of the things Arthur did to him when they were younger and there hadn’t been a better time like the present. Creeping silently, he tiptoed into the tent to see Arthur sprawled out on the bed. John leaned over to him, fingers in position to close block his nostrils when he felt himself being dragged out of the tent and knocked onto the ground. He felt someone kick him to his knees while holding his ear in a vice grip and knew only one person who could do that, you.

“John Marston what the hell do you think you were doing?! You can’t give your brother in law a moment’s peace without you trying something?! I told you to leave that man alone! You are lucky you are my brother otherwise I woulda hung you upside down by your feet!” your shouting had acquired a crowd around you both all looking amused at the Marston sibling quarrel.

John dared not speak knowing well you would have ripped his mouth off. You looked to Abigail and asked her to take him away before you handed her a corpse. Behind you, the flaps of the tent rustled and you saw a barely awake Arthur watching. A small smile on his lips as he waited for you to turn around. He felt his heartbeat speed up as your eyes met his.

“Arthur you’re awake!” You ran to him, “I’m sorry, honey, I didn’t mean to wake you. You can blame Johnny,” you heard a small yell from John after that.

He lowly chuckled as he brought you into his arms bringing you back into the tent, “S’okay darlin’ better you than him. Now I think it’s best if you came and took a little nap with me, get you relaxin’,”

“Okay, but only a little. If we sleep for too long they goin’ think we’re dead or worse they’ll try to wake us up,” 

Arthur laid on the bed with his arms open and impatient, but soft look. You snuggled into his chest, letting his heartbeat lull you to sleep until the sun rose the next morning.


End file.
